Toda la vida contigo
by viivii
Summary: A los 11 años te conocí, y desde ese momento te pertenecí


_Ok!, esto no es lo mío, las historias tristes no me van, pero, sorprendentemente, me senté frente al computador y salió casi por si solo. Está de más decir que los personajes no me pertenecen, de ser así nadie recordaría a Harry potter porque toda la saga habría sido sobre Ron y Hermione. Sin más que decir, espero sea del gusto de alguien._

* * *

**Toda la vida contigo.**

Había tenido amaneceres mucho más negros, tanto más que, para muchos, este no era ni comparable, para ella, era el peor. Había pasado de todo en su vida, hasta guerras que ningún niño debería presenciar, ella lo hizo desde primera fila. Luchó junto a dos de sus seres más queridos. Harry, por siempre, su mejor amigo, Ron, el primer y único gran amor de su vida.

Su todo fue Ronald Bilius Weasley. Lo conoció a sus inocentes 11 años, por supuesto no le gusto en ese momento, porque seamos realistas, a que niña de 11 años le puede gustar un niño, ya que por lo usual siempre van sucios, no tienen modales, no respetan las reglas y además tienen mascotas horribles como ratas, asco. Pero lo quiso si, como a un amigo, uno al que hay que corregir, golpear, cuidar, defender, querer casi todo el tiempo.

Luego pasaron los años y se dio cuenta de que ya no era tan solo un amigo, de que ya no olía tan mal ahora tenía ese aroma particular a humedad y tierra luego de sus entrenamientos que la fascinaba, más que golpearlo era solo el afán de tocarlo, y tambien que el corregir su modo de hablar lo hacía tan solo para que le echara de esas miradas que hacían temblar sus rodillas.

Con el crecimiento también llegaron los novios para ella, y las novias para él, ¡OH! Señor, su corazón se rompía en miles de pedazos cada vez que lo veía besar a alguna chica, fue una época en la que pensó que se le secaría el cuerpo de tanto llorar. Lo odio cada vez que se ponía de novio y lo amó aún más cuando las terminaba. Lavander fue la peor, sabía que con ella había llegado mucho más lejos que con cualquier otra, esa chica que era todo lo contrario a ella, que era desinhibida, que tenía curvas donde ella no, se atrevió a tocar a su Ron en lugares que ella pudo conocer recién muchos años después, con los años también supo que ahí donde le faltaban recursos le sobraba habilidad, una habilidad con la cual sabría tener a su Ron más que satisfecho.

Y se terminó la guerra, y con ella gran parte del dolor, solo quedó el amor y el comienzo de una hermosa relación. Primero llegaron los besos, prontamente seguidos de tímidas caricias, un día un roce involuntario y a la semana ya buscaban rincones donde no los pudieran molestar. Tres meses de novios y llegó su primera vez, para que esperar más si habían vivido prácticamente juntos la mitad de sus vidas, se conocían al revés y al derecho, y se amaban con locura, fue el momento más hermoso, lleno de amor, timidez, ternura y mucha pasión.

Un año después se casaron, al tiempo vinieron los hijos y con ellos la rutina, gracias a Merlín, en su rutina estaba la regla de decirse todos los días te amo acompañados muchas veces, según sus hijos, de manoseos contra la mesa de la cocina. Su vida fue hermosa, todo lo malo que vivió, con él a su lado quedó como un mal recuerdo. Su Ronald, el que la amó cada minuto de su vida desde que la conoció según le había contado el una vez, la había dejado, y esta vez, para siempre.

A un mes de cumplir los 60 años había muerto en un accidente tan estúpido, comparado con todo lo que tuvieron que hacer en su juventud, ni siquiera toda la magia del mundo unida, pudo salvarlo. Dolor, mucho dolor es lo había en su corazón desde que la informaron del accidente, y ahora si que estaba segura que se secaría de tanto llorar. Mirando el lugar de la cama matrimonial que había usado su esposo por más de 20 años, le dijo por última vez: "Hasta mañana, amor".

La mañana siguiente cuando Rose Weasley entró en el dormitorio de su madre la encontró descansando, por fin, todavía con rastros de lágrimas en sus mejillas y con una sonrisa de total tranquilidad.

_Y si no he muerto aun de pena,_

_es porque la locura a llegado a mi, _

_me hace verte a mi lado,_

_y juro que te siento aquí,_

_junto a mi corazón._

_Oh locura piadosa,_

_quedate con mi dolor,_

_dejame volver a verlo, _

_para decirle una última vez,_

_Hasta mañana, amor._

* * *

_Gracias por leer, escribir despeja la mente y abre las puertas de la imaginación, así que ¿Por qué no escribir un review?_


End file.
